


Beyond the Marks

by shadow__weaver__29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Floo Network, Off-screen Relationship(s), Rare Pairings, Soulmates, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow__weaver__29/pseuds/shadow__weaver__29
Summary: A collection of random and sometimes connected snippets of a girl named Briar Rose Potter.(most will be soulmate AUs)Prompts are welcome!





	1. Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt? Leave a comment!

_**"So... Do you always catch falling girls?"** _

His words were not common ones, then again were anybody's? Probably. No one he had ever met had common phrases. Take for example his little brother's: _Quidditch may be the best thing I've known, but I think you're up there with it._

Now, that was not something one said multiple times. He'd always wondered what his soulmate would look like. He'd imagine them as a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, someone who was kind, caring, and calm. But for all he knew his soulmate could be a male and tempestuous, with hair and eyes as dark as can be.

In exactly a few minutes, it would be his birthday. His seventeenth, to be precise. This would be the age that he would be able to hear their voice, if only once. It would give him a good idea if they were a male or female, nothing else. However, if they were older than him, he would be able to talk to them for but a moment of time. For those who are lucky enough to have met their soulmate before their seventeenth birthday, then this never took place.

~~~*~~~

**3**

**2**

**1**

~~~*~~~

_Upon one summer's morning_

_I carefully did stray_

_Down by the Walls of Wapping_

_Where I met a sailor gay_

 

_Conversing with a young lass_

_Who seem'd to be in pain_

_Saying, William, when you go_

_I fear you'll ne'er return again_

 

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold_

~~~*~~~

It was definitely a girl, younger than him by a several years. Five or more, at the very least. Quite ironic for them to sing about someone named William, it was his given name after all. It seemed that his soulmate was quite interested of the sea if this was what had been chosen for him to hear. He smiled to himself and his soulmate's voice filtered through his mind. Bill was never a patient person, but he could be and for her, he would become one by choice.

~~~*~~~

**"No, but for you, I'll make an exception."**

Those words are the ones she lived for. How couldn't she? She had wondered for years what her soulmate was answering. She decided it didn't matter. She was only eleven at the time when she was told of the importance of the words. Only those of magical descent had words on their skin, which signified their other half.

She remembered when Daphne had first met her soulmate. She was cool on the outside and asked if Cedric would like to have a conversation over tea during the weekend. However as soon as she reached her dorms, she was squealing in happiness and going on about how sweet he was and how even though he was a Hufflepuff, she would still love him.

She remembered when Luna had met Neville. They were on the train and she asked if he knew of his nargles infection. He was spluttering about and kindly said no and asked what were they were. It was a sweet exchange and she knew right away that they clicked perfectly.

And let's not forget the strangest duo, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. The saying, opposites attract, was quite true in their case.

There were many others that had met their other half at Hogwarts, going throughout all her friends was a task even she did not want to do.

She just wished that she could meet her soulmate already. She constantly wondered if they were a male or a female. She always thought them to be a female with fiery red hair with an equally fiery personality. Then again, that could probably be a possibility in another dimension, just not hers.

Now, Rose was not by any means a very patient person, but for this, she would wait. A smile lit her face as she remembered what the time was.

A bang and an explosion later, she heard a few squeals and screams.  A smirk on her face as she grabbed her trunk and her darling Hedwig.

"YOU FREAK!" "ROSEY!"

~

An argument and one lengthening of a tongue passed by and Rose followed after Ron in the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" This time, Rose made sure to be clear with her words. Floo was not her favorite way of travelling, but it did its job she supposed.

Just as she arrived she found that she was going to fall and hit her knee on the edge of the brick entrance, a pair of arms found their way above her waist. She looked up at her savior and saw that it was a male several years older than her with crimson locks and freckles sprinkling his skin. Rose flushed as she realized that she hadn't thanked him and he smirked when he noticed the same thing. She let out a laugh a short laugh as he set her down and she nodded her thanks to him. He nodded back. Good, he understood.

"So... Do you always catch falling girls?" His smirk vanished and a look of shock fell upon his face. A split moment later he replied with, " No, but for you I'll make an exception." Her lighthearted smile fell and it was replaced with a radiant smile.

"Hello, I am Rose Potter, Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black." She held out her hand and he took it as he lowered himself down and kissed the back of her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am William Weasley, Heir of the House of Weasley. However, I go by Bill."

"The feeling is mutual, Bill. Now, I believe we have much to discuss, don't we soulmate?" A smirk lit up her face as the Weasley family stood shell-shocked. No one had seen this coming, not even the pair.

"Why yes we do soulmate!" He offered his arm and she took with hesitation and walked with him to the patio for some privacy.

"So, My Jolly Sailor Bold?" Rose's face flushed immediately and he let out a chuckle. "I think it is perfect, considering it states my name. You truly are made for me." At this, her face flushed even more, matching his hair color.

"Well, if the shoe fits."


	2. an emerald love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denying herself from love was always something she excelled at, however she never took into account a persistent god who just happened to her soulmate.

There were many reasons why she wanted to believe him and there were just as many to doubt him. His eyes glinted in the darkness and she tried to ignore the emotions swirling in them. Her eyes which matched his own in color gazed at the night sky. There was no moon in sight but stars were scattered and it lit up the forest beautifully.

She dare not look down at him. It would be hard to deny him anything. It was quite funny really, the girl who had locked her heart in a silver cage had turned into the woman whose heart was bleeding gold, no silver to be seen.

At least up in the tree, feet above him, she could imagine he was not down there. Flashes of smiles, smirks, laughs, and chuckles filled her mind. She quickly pushed them away. She needed no one but herself and of course Death. For Death would never leave her and she would never leave Death.

"Rose, I will leave right now and you will never see me again if you want or I could stay with you for all eternity. Which is it? It is but one simple decision you must make. So love, which is it?" Briar could feel the tension in the air, she could practically inhale it with how potent it was. It was overbearing yet it was familiar. Sudden realization hit her, this was his aura. She had never felt it before but it was a wonderful and terribly uncomfortable at the same time. Definitely her love.

A wistful smile lie on her face as she thought of him. Only he had ever brought this side of her out and she - _wished it to stay_ \- hated every bit of it. She was supposed to be alone.

_\- But so was he. Mistress, is it so hard to let yourself fall? I promise you that you won't regret it. Please, take a chance. -_

"I was afraid you would say that..." With all the courage she could muster - she was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! - she let herself float down to the ground and stood right in front of the man who had caught her heart and curtsied to him. With that motion done, a portion of her magic left her body and grew visible around her in a golden haze and then made its way to the God Of Mischief and Lies and seeped into him, disappearing instantly. Her magic melded with his own and she could practically feel the his magic intertwine with her own. It was such a lovely feeling.

She rose carefully and allowed her gown brush the snow on the ground. With her eyes closed, she let him reach out and brush her cheek ever so tenderly.

"Look at me and tell me what I wish to here _soulmate._ " Rose inhaled and ignored the fast paced beating of her heart. Slowly, she opened her eyes and held her head high. Emerald clashed and she knew she had fallen.

"I am indeed yours Prince Loki." With that said, she lowered her dress's neckline and there were his first spoken words to her in an emerald ink in an elegant cursive-like font.

It was not a second later when he cupped her face and leaned in for a searing kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a plot bunny that never left my head and i had to write this out before it bugged me longer than it already did. if you are familiar with my works, i will be updating Beginnings of a Death Mistress soon.


End file.
